Episode 310 (26th January 1988)
Plot Lofty takes Michelle's things over to the launderette and gives them to Mary, insisting he does not want them anymore. Arthur and Pauline struggle with Michelle. Lou receives another letter from Kenny. Arthur starts working at the shop with Ashraf. Sue disagrees with Michelle's decision to have an abortion. Lofty decides to completely redecorate his flat. Dr Legg asks Simon to keep an eye on him and his asthma. Pauline takes Michelle to the Square gardens for a talk about her behaviour. Michelle blames Pauline for the judgmental looks she is getting as if she had not told anyone then no one would have known about her aborting the baby. Ethel visits Lofty to comfort him. Michelle returns home and listens in as Ethel tells Lou her opinion on the situation Michelle and Lofty are in. Simon asks Lou if he can see the letter from Kenny. Duncan tells Sharon he is planning to have a conversation with Den alone. Pat is thrown when Frank returns unexpectedly, telling her how much he misses her. Duncan talks with Den alone and reassures him his daughter is in safe hands with him. Pete thinks he recognises Frank from the past but Frank is adamant he does not know him. Arthur has a go at Michelle for what she is putting the family through. He tells her she will have to start paying rent and pull her finger out. Michelle cries and Arthur apologises for having a go at, but then proceeds to dig at her once more. Lofty repaints the flat. Pat and Frank catch-up after Pat's shift. Frank asks Pat if he can take her out for meals some time as friends. She accepts. Lofty paints the word 'slag' on one of the walls. Den visits Lofty to see how he is. Lofty tells Den he is absolutely fine and does not miss Michelle or Vicki at all. He thanks Den for dissuading him from ever going through with the adoption of Vicki. Den smirks at Lofty's comments, pleased to have gotten his way. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Pete - Peter Dean *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lou - Anna Wing *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Darren - Gary McDonald *Mary - Linda Davidson *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *1C Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and hallway *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Café Osman Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You already put your proposition to me once Frank, and the answer is still no.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes